


The Best Thing

by stonerskittles



Series: Tumblr Drabbles 2k15 [16]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, Mild Exhibition Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 05:23:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4209561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonerskittles/pseuds/stonerskittles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison gasps as the vibrator inside her pulses to life, scans the room wildly to lock eyes with Erica who smirks and slinks a hand into her pocket, pressing a button to turn the low buzzing up a notch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Thing

Allison gasps as the vibrator inside her pulses to life, scans the room wildly to lock eyes with Erica who smirks and slinks a hand into her pocket, pressing a button to turn the low buzzing up a notch. 

It’s enough to make her groan, squirm in her seat a little, and Scott looks at her with a worried glint in his eyes. 

“Are you alright?” He asks lowly, probably as not to embarrass her in front of the pack because they are in fact, in a diner with the  _entire pack_ around them. 

“Yeah,” she replies, breath a little shallow. She stands up on shaky legs, one hand pressed against her stomach for effect. “I need to use the bathroom, excuse me.” 

She concentrates on walking straight, like she doesn’t have something vibrating inside her, as if she can’t feel the arousal building inside her, making her face flush and breath catch in her throat. 

Erica changes the setting just as she closes the bathroom door, the rhythmic buzzing turning into fast pulses. The sudden change has her leaning against the wall for support, sending silent curses to the heavens at the sensation. 

It takes Erica less than two minutes to come strutting through the door, but Allison hardly registers her. Her eyes are closed, hips undulating in a desperate attempt to get the vibrator to hit the right spot, instead of just skimming it, because she swears she’s going to go insane if she doesn’t get some relief soon.

“Come here,” she groans, tugging Erica closer so she can kiss her girlfriend, twist her hands into Erica’s thick curls instead of digging them into her thighs. “Touch me.”

Erica, of course, ignores her demand. “I like you like this,” she says, tracing a finger down her face, all the way to her cleavage. “At my mercy.”

“Fuck,” Allison  _mewls_. “We have to be quiet or the pack will hear.”

“They already know,” Erica whispers against her lips. “All of them can hear you in here, moaning like a whore. They think you’re such a slut; you couldn’t wait for us to get home, you had to get yourself off here, knowing they can hear you.”

The words only make her moan louder, her stomach tightening, heat licking up her spine with the tell-tale signs of orgasms. So she buries her face into Erica’s neck, muffling her sound. “Fuck, I’m gonna-“

“Are you gonna come for me?” Erica asks innocently, but her fingers slide up her skirt, rubs at her swollen clit through her underwear and turns the vibrator up another notch, makes Allison sob with relief.

Allison shudders through her orgasm, lets herself slump against Erica as she rides her high, until she eventually comes down from it, the vibrator inside her slowing until it stops completely.

“Next time, you get to wear this,” Allison mumbles, sleepy like she always is after coming. 

Erica laughs. “Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I'm on Tumblr [here](http://halereyes.tumblr.com/) if you want to say hi.


End file.
